DISCREET KISSES
by Saavikam69
Summary: A group of one-shots on how Spock and Saavik share discreet kisses. (Spock/Saavik) updated.
1. pinky kiss

DISCREET KISSES

by Saavik69

copyright 7.2015

A/N my head-cannon OTP has always been Spock/Saavik since the TOS movies and novels introduced her.

Chapter 1 PINKY KISS

Saavik and Spock had just finished touring the national monument with his parents, Ambassador Sarek and the Lady Amanda. They sat in front of the American national monument waiting for Spock's mother to catch up. The humans around them thought nothing out of the ordinary for two young Vulcans sitting side by side. Spock and Saavik were sitting closer than was culturally appropriate for Vulcan society would allow. They logically assumed Humans would not know that proper Vulcan etiquette required them to be apart at least by one body space. Saavik and Spock were sitting within an inch of each other.

Saavik and Spock were quietly looking around the monument. Saavik put both her hands down at her sides on the bench. Her fingers stretched out touching the bench. Her palms refusing to rest on the bench. She notes that Spock's parents have yet to come up the hill.

Spock states that his mother usually takes 15 minutes more to catch up to them. His father diligently walks at her slower, human pace, to make sure no one disturbs, or mugs her.

Spock readjusts his sitting position. He does not need to adjust his position to alleviate his back, as humans seem to do. He is Vulcan, after all. He does not sit closer to Saavik because his parents are not there. He is Vulcan. He would not consider breaking Vulcan etiquette. He sits closer to Saavik to whisper to her about the national monument. He is in the process of stating how their "old" monument is young compared to Vulcan monuments, when it happens.

A feeling of hot electricity bolts through Spock's pinky finger, up his arm, up his head and down to his toes. He looks at the source of this new sensation. He realizes his pinky has made a connection with Saavik's pinky. Saavik, likewise is looking at Spock, wondering how this sensation could come about from an accidental touch. Spock knows they both feel the same electrical sensation. They stay connected pinky to pinky, staring at each other, until they are brought out of their hypnotic state by Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda. While Ambassador Sarek is stoic and wears a mask on his face, the Lady Amanda is jovial with a smile on **her** face. She reminds her husband not to be too stern with the children. After all, it's not everyday one accidentally finds their "soul mate" with one touch.

Ambassador Sarek ushers everyone back to the hover car. He has much to think about and meditate before having an important discussion with his wife and son.

updated for typos.


	2. Parted, Yet Never Parted

Discreet Kisses by Mercedes Riley aka Saavik69

Chapter 2 Positive Habits for Bondmates aka Parted, yet never parted

Spock and Saavik always had a positive habit towards each other. They always followed the edicts of Surak. They did their best to practice being "more Vulcan than a Vulcan." Still they were bullied and ostracized by their community and peers. Still, they found solace in each other. Together, they were not alone in the world.

Spock made sure to let the community know Saavik was his mate. He would walk in front of her to protect her from any harm. He would do favors for her. In fact, they both did kind favors for each other. If Saavik's Padd would break, Spock would fix it for her within a day. If Spock would suffer bruises from the bullies, Saavik would clean him up before they went home. On occasion, if she was nearby, she would join Spock in defending themselves. If she wasn't nearby, she would use their bond to locate him and join him in defending themselves.

One thing Spock and Saavik would always do is greet each other in their own bonded way. Coming or going, as young children, they would place three fingers at each other's temples for a light meld "hello" or "good-bye". In the beginning, they would openly place three fingers on each other's temples without any issues. No one noticed or paid attention. Often, running in our out of the house like good little Vulcans they would place their fingers on their life-mate's temple to reassure each other they would soon return them. They were assured of their regard for each other. The strength of their bond growing every day. It did not matter who was against them. They had each other; a half Vulcan-Human, and a half Vulcan-Romulan. They knew they were unique. They knew whatever child they would have would also be unique. Still, they would be fiercely protective of each other and whatever children they might have in the future.

By Saavikam69

Aka m r

Updated for for typo in bruises


End file.
